


Virgin Killer Sweater

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gladnis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, inspired by a cosplay photo, virgin killer sweater, wait - there might be lots of shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: Ignis sees some racy pictures online and is inspired to recreate them at home with an unsuspecting Gladio.





	Virgin Killer Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](https://twitter.com/ModeratelyOkCos/status/851987650852552704) from two well known cosplayers. Blame them, they're the ones who took the picture! What did they expect?! LOL

Gladio was physically drained as he approached the apartment door. He'd spent a long day in the training halls with new recruits, and they had grated on his last fucking nerve. He was looking forward to a quiet evening at home with Ignis.  
  
He unlocked the door and set his gym bag on the floor before looking up. He could hear Ignis moving around in the kitchen. His eyes slid shut, and a slow smile spread across his face. A hot meal made by his lover sounded like an amazing start to the evening.  
  
"Babe, I'm home!" he called out as he went straight to the bedroom, shucking his boots off along the way. He stripped down to just his underwear and slid on his favorite pair of sweats.  
  
He could hear a distinct clicking sound coming from the kitchen, and went to investigate. Ignis was bent over at the waist putting a pan in the oven.  
  
Gladio stopped dead in the doorway, jaw hanging open. It was nothing unusual for Ignis to be in the kitchen cooking, but he didn't usually do it in four inch stilettos and a matching virgin killer sweater. Ignis was humming to himself as he slid the pan in the oven, seemingly oblivious to Gladio's presence.  
  
Gladio drank in Ignis like he'd been left out in the Leide desert for a week without water. He started at Ignis' slender yet strong ankles and slowly wandered upwards. The heels made Ignis' impossibly long legs look that much longer. His eyes traveled up the lean muscles of his calves and thighs, pulled taut in the act of bending over in high heels. The back of the sweater wasn't really long enough to cover Ignis' backside, and Gladio could see the firm curves of his ass peeking out as he leaned over.  
  
Gladio moaned as he started palming himself. Ignis straightened as he closed the oven, casting a coy smile over his shoulder. Putting on a show for Gladio's benefit, Ignis arched over the stove as he set the timer on the microwave for one hour.  
  
Amber eyes smoldering with wanton desire cut up the long, graceful column of Ignis' arched spine. The front of the sweater billowed out as Ignis leaned over, affording Gladio with a side view of his sculpted pec and nipple. Unable to keep away any longer, Gladio was behind Ignis in just a few strides.  
  
Gladio rubbed large hands up Ignis' bare back and pressed his hefty erection against the loose material of Ignis' sweater, settling in the cleft of his ass. One hand fisted in the ties at the back of Ignis' neck, while the other slid under the side of the sweater to wrap around Ignis' already erect and throbbing cock.  
  
The inside of the sweater was damp against the back of Gladio's hand where pre-come had leaked from Ignis' swollen tip. Gladio's thumb brushed over the head and pressed firmly into the slit at the end, slick fluid coating the end of his finger. Gladio's touch elicited a protracted moan from Ignis, and Gladio rutted against his backside in response.  
  
Gladio pulled his hand out and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Lapping the fluid from the tip of his finger, he savored the way Ignis tasted before rubbing his wet thumb along Ignis' jaw and probing the digit passed his lips.  
  
Ignis couldn't suck Gladio's thumb in fast enough, his lips wrapped around the fleshy pad where the finger extended from Gladio's palm. His tongue swirled and sucked expertly until Gladio's thumb was tingling.  
  
Gladio raked his teeth up Ignis' jaw and over the shell of his ear, his breath hot against Ignis' sensitive skin. He removed his thumb from Ignis' mouth with a lewd pop. Ignis tried to chase his hand, but Gladio held him tightly in place by the hand that was still fisted in the ties around the tawny-haired man's neck.  
  
Gladio's free hand snaked back around Ignis' front to shamelessly stroke the man until he was writhing. His hands suddenly retreated to Ignis' hips and spun him around so that they were facing each other. Heavily-lidded green eyes met pupil-blown amber ones as the height disparity between the two men was made virtually non-existent by Ignis' stilettos. Gladio's nostrils flared and his heart hammered. He exuded pure unadulterated lust.  
  
Gladio's mouth latched onto Ignis', tongue lancing out to penetrate his lover's lips. The kiss was hungry and urgent. Thick fingers dug into Ignis' hips hard enough to make him wince. Gladio pulled their hips together and rutted his cock against Ignis', swallowing the moans coming from his mouth.  
  
"Gladio..." Ignis gasped when they came up for air, his voice breathy and raw with urgent need. He grunted as Gladio bodily lifted him and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
Gladio's hands were all over the backs of Ignis' thighs as he hurried to the bedroom. He all but threw Ignis down on their large bed. Ignis scooted back, holding himself up with his elbows, knees drawn up and knocked together.  
  
He watched Gladio divest himself of his underwear and sweats. Gladio's thickly muscled chest was heaving as though he had just run a marathon. Black feathers rippled over his skin as he moved. His cock was at full mast, the head red and engorged. Ignis licked his lips, shifting on the bed.  
  
Gladio fetched the lube out of their bedside table, and tossed it on the bed beside his lover. He finally spoke as he climbed onto the bed. "What in the holy fuck has gotten into you, Iggy?"

Ignis cleared his throat and said, "Well, it's a bit of a story, but I will keep it short for brevity's sake. And also because I thought we would be fucking spectacularly by now." He cast an irritated scowl across the bed at Gladio.

Gladio settled himself between Ignis' knees and lubed up his fingers. He leaned over Ignis, propping himself up on his clean hand. As Ignis started to talk again, Gladio circled a finger around his tight entrance.

"As I was say-" Ignis suddenly moaned as Gladio's thick finger penetrated his tight ring of muscle. His hips twitched in response, seeking more. He reached up and adjusted his glasses before starting again. "Several weeks ago I came across some pictures on the internet of two men wearing these swea-" Another moan escaped Ignis' lips. His hands fisted in the sheets as Gladio pressed a second finger inside, stretching him out. "Gods, Gladio, do you want me to finish explaining or not?!" He threw his head back and squeezed his thighs around Gladio's shoulders as the larger man plunged his fingers in and out of his ass with vigor.

Gladio grinned and nipped at the inside of one of Ignis' thighs. "You're the one in a hurry, Mr. 'I thought we'd be fucking spectacularly by now' Scientia." Two fingers became three as Gladio sucked a dark mark on Ignis' inner thigh. He reached down with his free hand to stroke his own cock hanging heavy between his legs. "C'mon, Iggy. I'm not going to give it to you until you finish your story." He nosed up under the edge of Ignis' sweater and licked at the base of his dick.

"You are a wretched beast!" Ignis spat out tersely. He fisted both hands in Gladio's hair, trying to force his face into his groin. He moaned again and pressed his hips down, riding Gladio's thick fingers. "Two men, in these sweaters... then... the two of them together in the same one. One behind the other..."

Gladio's head popped up from under the sweater. "Together in the sweater? Fuck, Iggy, that's hot." He quickly withdrew his fingers and lifted up onto his knees.

"I am aware, Gladiolus. Do you think I have heels and a dress on for my own amusement?!" Ignis rolled over onto his stomach and pushed up onto his knees. He lifted the edge of the sweater and bunched it up under his arms. "Now figure out a way to slide your behemoth self in here and fuck me spectacularly before dinner's ready." He cast an irritated look over his shoulder.  
  
"So bossy and impatient! You better go kneel in front of the headboard, and hang on tight."  
  
Ignis yelped as a large hand connected with his ass, leaving a bright red hand print on his firm flesh and propelling him forward. Ignis muttered angrily under his breath, but hastily complied.  
  
Gladio picked up the lube and followed Ignis on his knees. He lifted Ignis' ankles, and removed the stilettos so he could straddle his calves without risk of injury. He poured the lube directly onto his throbbing length and gave himself a few strokes, moaning Ignis' name into his ear. "Ready, babe?"  
  
"Gods, yes, Gladio!"  
  
One hand spread Ignis' cheeks, held tightly together by Gladio's large legs straddling his knees close together. With his other hand Gladio guided his swollen tip to Ignis' entrance and slowly pushed his entire cock up and into his lover's body.  
  
"Fuuuuuck, Iggy, you're so tight like this!" Gladio clasped his hands over Ignis' on the headboard and pulled out almost all the way before sliding in all the way to the hilt again.  
  
Ignis cried out in agonized pleasure. His whole body quivered around and against Gladio, his head falling back against the heavily muscled shoulder behind him.  
  
Gladio fucked Ignis against the headboard with several more long, hard thrusts. His lips pressed against Ignis' ear, licking and biting his earlobe, breath hot on his cheek and neck. "We can keep going like this," another slow press of his hips, "or I can try getting in this sweater with you. Up to you."  
  
Ignis panted, he was torn by indecision. Gladio's cock and rhythm were divine like this, and he knew the sweater would restrict Gladio's movements. "Get in this sweater, but promise me we'll fuck like this again soon."  
  
"You bet your sweet ass we will." Gladio slid his hands up Ignis' sides and under the edge of the sweater, stretching it out as he dipped his head to shimmy underneath it.  
  
Ignis let go of the headboard long enough to help Gladio stretch the cable knit sweater over his own cock and down around their hips. He reached behind himself and tangled a hand in Gladio's hair, twisting enough to press their lips together.  
  
Ignis moaned into Gladio's mouth as his hips started moving again, thick cock gliding smoothly with the short thrusts the confines of the sweater allowed.  
  
A thin sheen of sweat covered both their bodies. Gladio's chest molded to Ignis' back as he slid a hand into the front of the sweater, large fist wrapping around Ignis' neglected cock.  
  
White knuckles tightened on the headboard as Gladio took him in hand.  A low moan built in Ignis' chest as Gladio's hand stroked a fire in his abdomen.  
  
Gladio's other hand tangled in the ties at the back of Ignis’ neck. He pulled, arching the smaller man's back against his broad chest. The altered angle of their hips caused the head of Gladio's cock to graze against Ignis' prostrate.  
  
Ignis cried out in pleasure, the heat in his belly and ass spreading down his limbs and searing the edges of his vision. "Faster, Gladio!" he gasped, "Harder!" he shouted in quick succession.  
  
As Ignis commanded, Gladio tried to appease. He rocked faster, massive thighs trembling with the effort of trying to bring them both to climax. He gave up holding the ties on the sweater and gripped the headboard again. He leaned back to keep the same angle that was driving Ignis wild, and used the headboard as leverage to accelerate his rhythm.  
  
Gladio growled as he felt his orgasm coil deep in his groin. "Ignis!" he warned as hips snapped harder and faster. His fist pumped furiously up and down Ignis' shaft. Gladio's movements became more erratic as he catapulted closer to the edge.  
  
Endless noises spilled forth from Ignis' lips as he clung to the headboard for dear life. With a sudden cry his entire body tensed as he reached a mind-shattering climax. Come spilled across Gladio's hand and clung to the inside of the sweater, creating a hot sticky mess.  
  
Gladio stroked Ignis through completion, panting with effort. "Fuck, Iggy, I need more than just this!" He was so close to the edge, but the limited range of the sweater kept him from tipping over.  
  
Ignis simply nodded, focusing his remaining energy on staying upright for Gladio.  
  
Gladio pulled the sweater up around their ribs and then gripped the headboard with both hands, caging Ignis in.  
  
He pulled out slowly, the drag of Ignis' rim along the length of his cock set a low electric buzz throughout his body that he could feel in his teeth. Gladio's head fell forward onto Ignis' shoulder, and he sunk his teeth in as he plowed Ignis' ass hard.  
  
Ignis cried out again, partly in pleasure and partly in pain. His body still high and sensitive from his orgasm.  
  
Gladio sucked and bit Ignis' shoulder as he fucked him hard and senseless against the headboard. The bed started to creak and rock, the corners banging against the wall from the force of Gladio's thrusts.  
  
It wasn't long before an undulating moan rippled up out of Gladio's chest and out of his mouth. He buried his cock deep inside Ignis' body as he came, his body rocking ever so slightly as he rode out his orgasm.  
  
Ignis slumped forward, resting his arms across the headboard to hold himself up.  
  
Gladio gently pulled out and fell back against the bed, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He raked his sweat-damp hair out of his face and looked up at Ignis.  
  
"Fucking Six, Iggy. If you could see how beautiful you look thoroughly fucked and debauched."  
  
Ignis' hair was matted to his head. A thin sheen of sweat covered his back. All the muscles in his body were flaccid, and a combination of come and lube leaked down his thighs.  
  
Sudden beeping from the other side of the apartment could be heard.  
  
"Dinner's ready."


End file.
